User blog:Galtguy64/Rankings!
Alright! I'm doing a rankings list because we all know how much we love that. But this is going to be more of a ranking list then one of those guess who is next thing (I'll probably do that though, because I love to fit in), so here we go! I'm starting with TDRI, because I did NOT get too invested with TDPI RP. Total Drama: Redemption Island 22nd- Rodney 267px-RodneyIcon.png Rod-Who? He was eliminated first and for a good reason too, he cost the team his challenge with his terrible singing voice. I mean, yikes. He was never mentioned again all season long. He was total fodder. 21st- Amy ' 267px-AmyIcon.png '''Whaaat? Amy underranks Samey even though she lasted longer? Yes. Because Amy did NOTHING in her three episodes of the season. At least Samey was actually the center of some plots. The reason Amy was eliminated was because of her uselessness. '''20th- Max' ' 267px-MaxIcon.png '''How. Is Max. Still. Here. HOW?! He literally did nothing for 8 out of 11 episodes, and the episodes where he did do things, he didn't do much. He is just so terrible, he has got to LEAVE. '''19th- Sam' ' Sam.jpg '''Sam is very Eh. His only plots this season was Dakota and DJ. He came into the competition with Dakota so that's not interesting, and he made a friendship/alliance with DJ. But he's probably leaving soon, so whatevs. '''18th- Eva' 200px-EvaIcon.png Eva didn't do much in her four episodes of being on the show. She threatened people, cussed a lot, and then beat up Chris. Yup! Same old Eva! You get it, girl! And beating up Chris didn't do her good, because that's why her team lost and that's why she was eliminated. Get your temper under control. 17th- Topher 267px-TopherIcon.png Was Topher even on this season? Literally he talked so much but it had nothing of relevance. He had no plot and was so boring, even Ella threw him to the curb. He could have been more interesting if his RP'er actually came, but oh well. 16th- Samey 281px-SameyIcon.png Can I just say that Samey was only there for two episodes and she has more plot in her little finger then everyone up there? In two episodes, she tried to form an alliance with Topher and Brick. She was framed for the desctruction of Trent's guitar and getting her out was the first crucial move anyone made. Samey's problem was that she played too hard too fast. And that lead to her downfall. 15th- Noah Noahmad.png It's Noah! Noah would have been an amazing antagonist if he had been kept long enough. I think his team did a good job in getting rid of him early, or else he would have eliminated them all in due time. He could be a bit oblivious at times, but he was very interesting. 14th- Scarlett Scarlettconf2.png What happened, girl? Last season she dominated but this season she was a mid-out. But even though she didn't merge, she still provided pretty decent drama. She tried to manipulate Ella once again, but this time it didn't work. Her rivalry with Harold was amazing. So was her friendship with B. This season she was more of an anti-villain then a real villain, which could have led to her earlier elimination. I still love her anyways! 13th- Harold 204px-HaroldIcon.png Up next is Harold. Harold didn't have too much. His relationship with Leshawna this season was quite intersting. Both inisted that they didn't have feelings for each other, Leshawna mostly. Later, he began a very heated rivalry with Scarlett. The reason he's up here? He managed to convince his team to vote off Scarlett, even though his friend Dawn cost the the team the challenge. That's major skill! 12th- DJ ' DJ confessional.jpg '''Here is DJ. DJ gets 12th. Why? Well, DJ has had only three major interactions: Beth, Sam, and Ella. So why is he up so high? These relationships are strong. He's currently dating Ella, who he became friends with early on. He was Sam's best friend in the competition and they even had a short-lived alliance. He warmed up to Ella's best friend, Beth, and now they're friends too. But DJ is just so simple, I don't see what else he can do. I still love him though! '''11th- Dawn' ' 277px-DawnIcon.jpg '''I don't remember much of what Dawn did, but she got 12th place so she must have been doing something right. She was a very one-note player while she was a competitor. Wow look it's Dawn, wow she can read people's auras wow. But what put her in this position is that she managed to hide her antagonism the ENTIRE season and only revealed it once she was elimianted. That's right, sweet old Dawn who everyone loved, was actually evil. WHAT?! '''10th- Dakota' ' 231px-DakotaIcon.png '''Dakota was in the competition for six episodes, but she was a major element in those episodes. Dakota put aside her rivalry with Anne Maria from TDRI to work with her to keep themselves, along with the other ROTI kids and Trent, safe. But this wasn't before she was determined to be the swing vote in the first shocking elimination. She was a major factor in eliminating Samey. She strengthened her relationships with the ROTI crew and became best friends with AM. Her downfall came when new teammate Leshawna begged to stay on the team. Bye bye, Dakota! '''9th- Beth' 200px-BethIcon.png Little Miss Beth. As of right now, she seems to be the season's only antagonist. And she hides it really well. Sometimes, I just think she's desperate for attention, which she is. But she has stated multiple times in the confessional that she does do villainous acts, which is awesome. As Ella's best friend, she also is able to show her sweet side too, which is great. 8th- Leshawna ' 203px-LeShawnaIcon.png '''I know, I know. Why Leshawna? Well, there are three reasons for Leshawna to be here. One) She's really smart. She knew that there was an alliance on her team from the getko, and she tried to get them to keep her. Two) She's formed some pretty solid relationships with others and is also a great social competitor. She is really great at making friends. Not to mention that she's the biggest defactor in Brick and Bridgette's relationship. And she will stop at noting to stop that from happening. She's totally ''#TeamGidgette 7th- Bridgette ' 185px-Bridgette'sConfused.png '''Yes, Bridgette gets 7th. Her biggest plots are her relationship with Brick and her friendship with B and Beardo. Not saying she's not interesting, she can produce drama. And these relationships are very deep. She's B and Beardo's closest friend and she's Brick's potential love interest, if Leshawna doesn't have a say in it. That's another thing, Bridgette doesn't let Leshawna make her decisions about her life, which I think if very respectable. '''6th- Brick' ' 268px-BrickIcon.png '''Yup! It's Brick! Shocker, right? I think Brick is pretty developed. He was really just used as a vote in his alliance early on. But he started forming close relationships with Trent and Anne Maria. Then when he began to get flirty with Bridgette, he had to overcome the force that is Leshawna. Not to mention he made one of the biggest moves in getting Trent, a shoe-in for winning, out. '''5th- B' ' BImage.PNG '''B gets 5th in my rankings. He was so amazingly developed this season. Starting off as a silent, shy genius his friendships with Trent and Scarlett really made him come out of his shell. He actually talked and became a fan favorite! We found out many things about B, especially his fear of water (and his crush on Scarlett maybe?) Cools did a really good job on RP'ing as him! Props! ''Clue for #4- Oh my! Category:Blog posts